So Close
by FlamingToads
Summary: Kya's home for a visit and her and Lin catch up on old times. Enjoy!


**Summary: Kya's home for a visit and her and Lin catch up on old times. **

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**A/N: You see that beautiful Cover Image! That was by the extremely talented artist Jess (Dark Elf) cheak out more of her awesomeness on tumblr if you haven't already! darkelfslair. tumblr. com :) **

**So Close**

Kya wrapped her arms around Lin as soon as she stepped onto the dock. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I was told you would be back to visit so I thought I might drop by and say hello."

"In the middle of the night?" It had a long time since they had seen one another. Maybe twenty years? More?

"Well, I got a bit excited when I got the news."

"You really missed me that much?" Kya smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I'm here in the middle night, so I think it's obvious I did." Kya took Lin's hand and began to walk.

"Come on, let's catch up." Kya took her hand and pulled her a long not far from the dock before Kya sat down on the ground. Lin sat beside her, the both looking over the water to the city.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Work."

"Anything else?"

"Are you kidding me? It's all I do."

"It's been so long since I've been here. I don't understand how you've stayed here so long."

"Unlike you, I actually like it here."

"I like it here." Kya smiled as she fiddled with a lock of her hair.

"It's just that when you're the daughter of the Avatar and your little brother is the second to last Airbender, things are… difficult. You know I've traveled to a lot of places some people aren't even aware that Bumi and I even exist. So many people think that Tenzin is his only child." Kya's smile faded lightly. Lin elbowed her playfully.

"At least you still talk to your family."

"You choose not to talk to yours. Su and Toph have tried to talk to you but you keep pushing them away."

"How do you know that?"

"Mom told me." Lin let out a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess. They've stayed in touch."

"Toph just wants to know how you're doing from time to time." Lin leaned forward, talking about her mother and sister was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Why do you have to bring that stuff up?"

"Why do you never want to talk about it?"

"I don't have to answer that," Lin said as she got up.

"What are you doing?" Kya asked as she tilted her head slightly, watching as Lin started to tug off her clothes.

"I did not come here to talk about that."

"So you're…"

"Taking of my clothes so I can go for a dip." She looked down at Kya as she finished undressing, smiling as she noticed Kya's eyes on her.

"You didn't forget how to swim, did you?" Lin teased.

Kya pressed her lips together, looking up at Lin's face. She gave Kya a playful smirk. Kya couldn't help but look over her body as she walked down the pier. Lin had certainly gained some muscle since that last time she had seen her. Her bare ivory body glowing as she stepped into the moonlight. Lin looked over her shoulder; Kya could only see her silhouette as she dived into the water. Kya wonderer for a moment how much Lin had changed since they were younger.

"Aren't you getting in?" Lin asked. Kya smiled.

"I thought you came here to talk? Not persuade me into skinny dipping."

"I much rather swim than talk about my mother and sister. And clothes on or off, that's your choice. I don't want my uniform to get wet." Kya raised her brow as she began undressed, letting her clothes fall to the ground. Though she wasn't as muscular as Lin and a few years older, she strutted down the dock with confidence. She took a dive into the water and came back, looking over to Lin.

"You know I remember you being much more reserved. Definitely not the type of girl to jump off the dock naked. What happened?"

"I grew out of it," she said with a grin. Lin brushed the hair out of her face. Kya looked at her. "What are you looking at?"

"I know that you said you missed me, but coming here this late? Skinny dipping?"

"Are you implying that I came here with the intention of seducing you?"

"Perhaps." Kya said, making Lin laugh.

"Well if I was trying to seduce you, is it working?"

"It just might be," said Kya. Lin smiled, tilting her head back looking at the sky.

"Do you remember when we were diving off the dock and Bumi tripped and fell into a boat instead of the water?" Kya laughed.

"He's now a Commander in the United Forces. Can you believe that?"

"I'm a bit surprised given that he broke the law a lot when he was boy."

"Like you're one to talk, Chief of Police."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh please! I'd be glad to tell all the men and women you work with about your unlawful past."

"Half of anything I ever did was because you dared me to."

"Only half! The rest was all you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would." Kya teased as she began to swim back to shore.

"I don't think so." Lin swam after her and grabbing for her wrist, pulling her closer her. Kya burst out laughing as she tried to get out of her grip. Kya was just about to use her bending but it was like Lin had read her mind.

"Don't you dare cheat," Lin shouted. Kya pushed back against her, turning quickly making Lin lose her grip of her. Kya smiled, falling into the earthbender.

She was face to face to Lin… She was sure that Lin knew how fast her heart was beating now. Their bare skin against each other left the two of them completely serious. Lin raised her hand to the Kya's face, her thumb brushing against her jaw. Kya could only think of what was going through Lin's mind. Her hands reached for her hips slowly. Lin parted her lips, wanting to say something but nothing was said. Kya bit her lip. Sapphire eyes locked with emerald green. They both moved closer desperately wanting to kiss one another…

"Kya?" Lin stepped back, emerging herself shoulder deep into the water. Kya crossed her arms over her chest. The both of them looked up to the shore.

"Kya are you out there?" It was Katara. _She could've come at any other time and she decided to come at this moment. I'm going to kill her, _Kya thought.

"Yeah mom?"

"Who is out there with you?"

"I am," Lin said. They couldn't see Katara but if they did, they would've seen her smile as she looked from their silhouettes and down at two women's clothes. There was a long silence before Kya decided to speak.

"Did you need something?" Kya asked.

"No… Just checking on you," Katara turned and vanished in the darkness. Kya sighed. She didn't know how but she was going to get her mother back for this. She noticed that Lin was heading back for shore. Kya cursed under her breath as she followed her. By the time she reached Lin she was already pulling her tank top over her body. Kya began to get dressed as well, cursing over and over until she had finished.

"I think it's time I go. I have work in the morning," Lin said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're going to leave me? Just like that?" Kya asked. She was really going to kill her mother for this. Lin looked over her shoulder with gleaming eyes.

"Yes, just like that."

"So we aren't going to continue where we left off?"

"Not tonight." Kya parted her lips. She had to be kidding.

"Then when?" Kya crossed her arms.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Lin flashed her one last smile before she left. Kya rolled her eyes. She thought back about what Lin had said before about her work. _It's all I do, _Lin had said. Kya let out a frustrated sigh.

**A/N: Seriously Katara?! You ruin everything. This could've been rated M if it wasn't for you! Jeez!**


End file.
